


we keep this love in a photograph

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, ULTIMATE FLUFF LBR, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: a picture of aaron and jacob doesn't just melt robert's heart.





	we keep this love in a photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinglesugdendinglesugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/gifts).



> based on this reaction (in the tags): https://littlelooneyluna.tumblr.com/post/168358925282/justleavemebreathless-this-is-so-cute

 

* * *

It’s stifling, and Robert’s thankful that Aaron was able to convince him that he didn’t need his suit and tie. That a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans would be enough to sign this deal.

Hopefully,

The fan’s on, swirling around the room and all Robert wants is to be be by the pool again and relax in the sun.

“If you’ll just wait here for a few minutes Sir.” Someone tells him and he inwardly groans.

“Grazie.” He mumbles because he’s not fluent, but he’s better than Aaron, and then he’s clearing his throat and bringing his phone out. He’s instantly met with a picture of Aaron and Jacob and him at Liv’s graduation. They’re all smiles and Jacob’s just this adorable podgy little mess with these beautiful blue eyes.

He was only two months old then, already had whisps of curly hair that made Robert lose his shit because a mini Aaron was the best thing in the whole world.

He’s scrolling through the pictures of his phone when he sees one he’d taken yesterday on the plane. Aaron was fast asleep, Jacob resting over his shoulder comfortably and making the softest sounds. He instantly smiles when he sees it, feels this  _pride_  swell through him for his little family and the fact that yeah flying to Milan for a business deal isn’t the most family-oriented thing in the world  _but_  -

Aaron’s not that bothered about spending hours in the hotel pool teaching their little boy how to swim.

Robert acts like a sap and presses a finger against the screen and then he’s being called in and he’s discussing the potential investment ideas and what it will mean for them both in future.

The guy is nice enough, seems interested, but the amount of time Robert has to spend waiting around for him makes him want to hit something.

He’s close to losing it when he gets an ‘urgent’ call and Robert’s left just sitting there waiting for him to return.

That’s when his phone vibrates in his pocket and he sees Aaron’s name pop up on his screen.

Robert slides up and sees a picture of Aaron and Jacob staring back at him. Aaron’s got his curls all wet, with the biggest smile on his face and Jacob’s staring right at the camera, dummy in and eyes bright and blue.

It makes Robert’s eyes flicker and then he’s looking down and reading:

_‘This boy of ours is the next Michael Phelps. Hope it’s going okay, we love you. Xx’_

It makes Robert laugh out loud, and his heart drums in his chest as he sees the two kisses placed at the end, Aaron does that now. He’s soft like that now.

Robert sits back in his chair, and he’s staring down at the picture until his phone turns to black and he has to re-enter his password again and again.

“Ah, sorry for keeping you waiting.” The bloke finally comes back, and Robert is so moved by the picture that he smiles up at the man and then has to shake it away.

“Oh, no it’s alright.” He says.

“Family out here with you?” The man says warmly, like he can almost tell and Robert bites his lip before nodding. “Ah, well lets get you back to your holiday then.” He comments, smiles a little and Robert knows that means he’s signed the deal.

Finally.

::

The door of the hotel room opens with ease, and as he walks through the room and out towards the pool. He can hear Jacob’s laughter and Aaron’s voice before he sees them.

But when he does,

His heart flipping  _stops_.

Aaron’s still in the pool, and he’s holding Jacob by his little hands, whizzing across the soft water with a speed that makes Jacob’s head go back and giggles escape him giddily.

Aaron’s hair is even more curled, soft and fluffy and the way he’s smiling makes Robert have to choke back tears. Because yeah, there was a time when Aaron was a wreck over Jacob, was scared that he’d never be a good dad to him because he didn’t know  _how_ to be.

But here he is, making their child the happiest boy in the world.

Robert clears his throat playfully and Jacob lifts his head, his eyelashes are wet from all the splashing and he starts flapping his arms about as Aaron holds onto his back like he can’t contain his excitement.

“Is that  _daddy_?” Aaron’s saying and Jacob’s getting even more frenzied. “I think it  _is_.” He says, so soft and animated.

Robert slips his shoes off and then grabs a towel from the side as Aaron lifts Jacob from the pool and into Robert’s arms. “Hello buddy.” He whispers and Jacob’s staring up at him.

He’s in that adorable gurgling stage now and Aaron says that he’s secretly telling them things and that they should encourage it.

That’s why Robert’s nodding his head and saying: “I know baby,” in his soft voice. Then he’s watching Aaron come out of the pool and he’s looking *down and seeing Aaron in those shorts.

“Oi, eyes up.” Aaron says playfully, starts drying at his hair.

Robert gulps, gently rocks Jacob. “You been in here all day then?”

Aaron shakes his head. “We were chilling in the room for a bit but he kept crawling towards the door so, think he fancied another swim.” He says, can’t help but smile as he looks at the way Robert so delicately holds their son. “You going to tell me then?” Aaron says nervously.

Robert frowns before smiling. “Yeah, it’s all signed.” He says and Aaron does this adorable little jump before he’s kissing Robert hard.

It takes Robert by surprise and then he’s smiling into it. “Careful there Mr Sugden, it’s almost like you’re  _keen_  on me.” He mumbles and Aaron grabs at Robert’s crotch making Robert gasp.

“The things I’d do to you if you weren’t holding a small child.” He mumbles back playfully before Robert kisses him softer.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Robert says, just as Jacob starts to wriggle out of hold.

Aaron kisses at Jacob’s head. “You better.” He says before winking and walking back into the room.

::

Robert’s practically fast asleep on the plane home when he hears Aaron call his name.

He lifts his head and wipes at his eyes. “Is it Jacob?” He says, on instinct and then he’s settling as Aaron shakes his head.

He’s looking down at his phone and then he’s frowning. “Have you looked at your Instagram lately?” And Robert almost scoffs before realising that Aaron’s being serious.

“What do you -”

“You put that photo up of me and Jakey and - it’s got like over thirty thousand likes.” Aaron’s laughing, shoves the phone in front of Robert’s face.

Robert sits up a little, and then he’s scrolling all the way through the comments.

It’s all:

_This is the cutest thing in the whole world, I want this! #AdorableDads_

And:

_Phowarrrr, someone’s lucky! #HottieWithABaby_

And  _that_  hashtag is scattered everywhere along with about a million pages reblogging it and making Robert’s eyes widen.

“There’s all these people following me now!” Aaron says, confusion spread across his face and Robert smiles.

“That’s because you’re fucking hot.” Robert’s voice is like gravel and Aaron’s eyes widen in surprise at his words, then he’s looking at Jacob playing with his giraffe and then up at Robert again. He gulps hard before he’s kissing Robert softly.

“Shut up.” Aaron tells him and then he’s sliding down on the chair further and Robert is sliding his hand up and down his arm.

“I will not.” Robert says playfully before he’s closing his eyes and feeling Aaron press his head against his shoulder. “Hottie with the baby.” He says and yeah, Aaron laughs so hard that Jacob gets startled and they both have to spend about half an hour settling him again with hands on his back and kisses to his head.

“It’s alright baby, you and daddy are just internet sensations.” Robert tells him, hands through his curls and Aaron rolls his eyes playfully as Jacob stops crying and lets out this smile that blinds both of his daddies.


End file.
